


Pink Skies

by koushisbby



Series: RitsuMao Week 2018 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RTMO Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: day 1; dreams + firstsin which they wake up to pure love and nothing else





	Pink Skies

      The two woke up to each other’s drowsy faces, which emitted mellow glows. Neither felt the need to rush the day, as everything felt somewhat unreal, almost like the space between asleep and awake. It was past six in the morning, and their surroundings were just beginning to rise.

      Mao was the first to break the peaceful silence they were in, “Good morning.”

      “I want to go back to sleep,” Ritsu blatantly replied, “but good morning to you, too.”

      Mao chuckled, “This is exactly why I love you dearly.”

      They fell in silence once again, but it was a different kind; that kind of awkward silence people would get into once an unusual thing is stated.

      The older boy’s eyes widened in shock, causing his lover to backtrack, “Wait, no, I shouldn’t—”

      “I love you too,” Ritsu replied in a small voice, “Spending these kinds of moments with you makes me feel… different, you know? I can’t gather my exact thoughts, but—”

      Mao cut him off, “I understand, don’t worry. I-I’m glad that you’re here, that you’re by my side, and that you’re the only person who ever gets to see me.”

      It made the other smile, soft lips pressing against his. The sky was pink, and so were the blush on their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in such a long time, but look out for more works like this throughout the week hehe


End file.
